


Daddy

by Kam_Danvers



Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aggressive Drax, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sarcastic Rocket Raccoon, Sassy Peter Quill, Stardestroyer, Teen Groot (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel Ship Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905016
Kudos: 14





	Daddy

"How did you even get a wife" Quill asked with a horrid expression on his face looking at the galzorbian brain matter Drax tried to give him as a romantic gesture.

"What do you mean" Drax asked confused.

"It's not really deemed romantic to give someone you like brain bits" he said still not touching the gift.

"Then what is considered romantic to your people" Drax asked.

"That's for you to find out lug nut" Peter said with a laugh as he walked off. So Drax went and asked around Mantis wasn't much help. Gamora told him to just be nice and caring. But rocket had a different answer.

"Okay so from what I've heard about humans they're weak so they like to be controlled" Rocket said with a smirk.

"Really" Drax asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah why do you think he is always talking back to you he testing you to see how far he can go with you" Rocket explained.

"So I need to put him in his place and show that I'm in charge" Drax concluded. Groot looked at him with an are you stupid look but said nothing.

"Exactly remind him he belongs to you and another tip I've heard they like to call people who they are romantic with their father but they say daddy" Rocket said and coughed to cover his laugh.

"Thank you but I'm not his father" Drax said. And Rocket sighed.

"DUH it's just a nickname" he explained and Drax said a soft oh. After thanking Rocket again he went to find Peter so he could be romantic with him.

"Big body small brain" Rocket said with laugh as he shakes his head.

"I am groot" Groot said.

"Yeh he is an idiot but it will be funny" he shrugged. 

Finally finding Peter, Drax put on his mean face and walked with purpose.

"Hey Drax di-" Peter was cut off as Drax slammed him against the wall.

"Owww Drax WHAT THE HELL" he yelled as he tried to push him back.

"Shut up and stop calling me Drax" Drax grumbled out.

"What the fu.... THATS YOUR NAME" Peter yelled out. Drax grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head. He moved closer as lightly bit Peter's earlobe.

"No I am your daddy you call me daddy" he whispered into his ear. Peter started to bush.

"Dra-" he was stopped by Drax sucking on his neck roughly. Peter bit his lip hard as a groan rose from his throat.

"You will refer to me as daddy do I make myself understood" he asked and Peter slowly nodded.

"Now I will teach you your place because daddy is in charge" Drax said as he thrusted his groin against Peter's. Peter bit his lip to stop the moan from leaving his mouth.

"Do you understand" he asked and then started to suck on Peter's neck again. A small moan escaped his lips as his pants started to get tighter.

"Ye..yess daddy" Peter moaned out as Drax started to get rougher. 


End file.
